Effort and Result
by SeeingXxViolet
Summary: "Utau, would you please clad yourself more appropriately?" This wasn't fair. Hundreds, no, thousands of boys would give their right hand to be hit on by Hoshina Utau. Why did her advances never work on Ikuto?


**Haha. I don't know what possessed me to write this. I was bored. I hope you like it? I hope you don't judge me because of it? XD**

* * *

**E f f o r t . a n d . R e s u l t**

'Utau, for the final time, put some clothes on.'

'I'm wearing clothes!' the girl protested, gesturing down at her 'dress' that could just as easily have been lingerie.

Ikuto was in a bad mood. A _rotten_ mood. No normal person would expect that the successful fourteen-year-old starlet would need babysitting on a lazy, sultry Sunday afternoon like this one. Well, apparently their mother was not a normal person. Ikuto was starting to suspect that no-one in his family was.

'_Ikuto,'_ his sister, yes, blood-related sister, whined. 'Take me on a date. _Pretty please?' _Her violet eyes were wide and begging.

'Absolutely not.'

Ikuto was seated on the couch, trying to focus his attention on a game of soccer that was playing on the television. He didn't even like soccer. He hated soccer. It sucked. But watching it was better than being sexually harassed by his own sister. Utau, standing beside him, bent over and leaned in close. Her expression was ridiculously innocent, considering what she was attempting. When she was close enough that Ikuto could feel her breath on his cheek (a move he knew was deliberate) she whispered, 'Is Ikuto-nii angry with me?'

'Stop it.'

She persisted, bumping her head into his, slightly. 'Is big, bossy Ikuto-nii angry with naughty Utau-chan?' She twirled one pigtail around her finger, expression puzzled and slightly worried, as if she actually did not realise the error of her behaviour. Her perfume, supposed to be appealing, had been applied in such excess that it was anything but that. She stunk. She continued whispering in his ear, her voice becoming husky in all the right places, 'Naughty, naughty Utau-chan?'

'Stop it, now.' Ikuto rubbed his forehead, which was starting to throb. The girl really was relentless in her advances.

Utau glanced down at her shoulder, and then at his lap. Oh, God. What the heck was she planning now? Ikuto knew a lot of girls with overactive imaginations. Amu was one of them. But _nobody_ had an imagination like Utau's.

Utau slipped her shirt down slightly, exposing one shoulder, and – _no,_ Ikuto pleaded mentally. _Please don't show me that._

This was bad. Ikuto considered his options. By the way she kept eyeing his lap, Utau was clearly going to take action in a matter of seconds. He supposed he could physically fight her off, but he didn't really want to hurt her, and besides, Utau was a screecher. He could jump out the window and make his escape, but it was just too hot outside. He could simply curl into a ball and wait until it was over, whatever _it_ was...

Too late for thinking. In a movement so sudden and so physically impossible that any acrobat would have been impressed, Utau leapt up into the air and dove headfirst into his knees, then arched forwards and twisted slightly sideways so that her exposed shoulder was lying in his lap, her eyes were staring at his belt and her legs were dangling in the air. Her body was curled in such a way that she was artfully balanced in what Ikuto would have considered a position not humanly possible. Before Ikuto could even react, Utau uttered a loud and guttural sound that convinced Ikuto that this was probably the most humiliating moment of either of their lives.

'Get _OFF!' _he shouted, jumping up and scrambling away from the couch immediately. Utau confirmed Ikuto's previous opinion of her being a screecher, and landed in a heap on the floor.

'Never,' he gasped, panting, '_never_ do that again.'

He tried to think positive. One day they'd look back at this, laugh awkwardly, then change the subject. If his sister wasn't in a mental asylum by then. Which was a big 'if.'

Utau instantly changed from flirtatious to affronted and dignified. Ikuto hadn't known it was _possible_ for someone to be so dignified. Especially in such an undignified situation. She stood up immediately, brushing off her dress. She crossed her arms, giving him a disdainful look that was even more terrifying than her advances had been.

'Fine. Your loss,' she said dismissively, turning her back on him and stalking out of the room. 'It's ironic,' she added, pausing in the doorway. 'You clearly have no problem with paedophilia, but you object so strongly to a little incest? I'll never understand brothers.' Dumbfouded, Ikuto gaped at her as she giggled and waved, flirtatious again, before tossing a pigtail over her shoulder and walking out the door.

* * *

**Okayyy. ****Haha, I really love writing one-shots. It's like, no obligations afterwards, lol. Review please? Cookies for awesome people who review =3**


End file.
